Blownout
by tyler-t
Summary: [formerly going under] Sandy brings home another troubled teen. She is the sister of Dom and Mia in the fast and the furious who are in Mexico. (CROSSOVER)
1. chapter 1

Title: Untitled as yet  
  
Author: tyler-t  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for cursing)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the fast and the furious or OC characters. I only own characters you've never seen before.  
  
Fandom: The fast and the furious/ The OC crossover  
  
Summary: Dom and Mia had a younger sister who they left behind when they went to Mexico. They thought it would safer but they wrong. She is being convicted for the hijackings. Her public defender is Sandy Cohen.  
  
Authors Note: in relation to timelines this takes place after the 1st fast and the furious film. The events of the 2nd film didn't happen.  
  
Okay for the OC if you could all pretend that Marissa and Ryan aren't all in love with each other that would be good. And if you could pretend that Ryan's been live in the OC for a good few months. And that all that Marissa overdose stuff in Tijuana didn't happen. If you have any questions e-mail me or leave a review (!!!)  
  
Need suggestions the title of the fic if anyone wants to give me one.  
  
Character Profile (OFC):  
  
Name: Reighn Toretto Nickname: Ray Age: 16 Hair: Dark Brown – past shoulder length Eyes: Very dark brown Height: 5'6" Style: Punk/Rock Piercings: 4 in right ear; 3 in left ear; 1 in upper left ear; tongue; bellybutton Tattoos: Mexican tribal symbol - across small of back;  
Fairy – half evil/half good (good side – silver and white; evil  
side- black and red) – just below back of kneck.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sandy Cohen looked into the interview room. Sitting at a table wearing the standard juvenile detention centre outfit and an extremely bored expression was a girl. He entered the room after talking briefly to the guard about his reasons for being there.  
  
"Reighn Toretto?" he asked.  
  
She looked up seemingly surprised by his presence.  
  
"You're Reighn Toretto?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Sandy Cohen. Your attorney."  
  
He sat opposite her and opened the file.  
  
"Wow you've been busy" he commented.  
  
She glanced over the table to look at the file.  
  
"What's it say I did?"she asked curiously.  
  
Sandy masked a look of surprise. "It says you are responsible for the hijacking of 7 semi-trucks and the grievous bodily harmed caused to the truck drivers."  
  
"Really?" she asked indifferently.  
  
Sandy joined his hands and leaned over the table. "I don't believe any of this. I believe you're covering for somebody."  
  
She remained silent, staring at the table intensely.  
  
He glanced down at the file. "Like your brother?"  
  
She looked up sharply, her dark eyes flashing. "NO."  
  
"So where is your brother now? And your sister?" he persisted.  
  
Her voice rose an octave as she spoke. "They have nothing to do with this."  
  
He decided to take a different approach. "Reighn you and I have this thing called attorney-client privilege. Anything you say to me I cannot to anybody else."  
  
He studied her closely. She was staring hard at the table. Her bottom lip started to quiver. She caught it between her teeth.  
  
"Have you heard from Dom or Mia?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Letty or Leon or Brian?"  
  
He shook his head again. She sighed and looked away. "Okay."  
  
She was silent for a few moments. "Sandy can you do something for me? And not have to tell anybody about it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you got a family? A wife?"  
  
"And you can't tell them anything?"  
  
"Yes." He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
She stared back. "I need you to check something in a hospital for me. I need to know are these two guys I know alive."  
  
He nodded. "What hospital are they in?"  
  
"I don't know one was taken by air ambulance. He was shot in the side and his arm was cut up pretty bad."  
  
Sandy nodded again. "What was his name?" He was writing on a pad of paper.  
  
"Vincent Faccinelli. The other guy was shot in the chest –'' her voice caught in her throat. She coughed to clear it. "His name is Jesse Monroe."  
  
"Okay Reighn I will check this out. Your arraignment is tomorrow morning at 9. You'll enter a plea and then you'll apply for bail."  
  
"If you've got enough money you can post bail right right?"  
  
"If you are under 18 you need someone to post bail for you. A parent or guardian."  
  
Reighn gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Great."  
  
The guard knocked on the door and indicated to Sandy that time was nearly up.  
  
"Is there anybody who can post bail for you?" he asked as the guard entered the room.  
  
The guard announced. "Time's up."  
  
Reighn shook her head wordlessly as she stood up to be escorted back to her cell.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sandy."  
  
"Bye Reighn we can work something out." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review and I'll update ASAP. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: hey thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It's means so much to me. I deleted the story and reposted it so chapter 1 looks better now. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had a case study to do for college on GM Foods.  
  
Okay in relation to chapter 2 – I don't live in America so what little I know about your law system I've scrapped together from watching the Practice and the Law and Orders. So if any of it is inaccurate (and it will be) please forgive me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sandy had come by early that morning and brought some clothes for Reighn to wear to court. He'd borrowed the clothes from Kirsten. On their way to the juvenile courthouse Sandy had gone through everything that would happen that morning.  
  
"I'm going to try and get the case thrown out because it is absolutely ridiculous and hopefully the judge will see that –'' He cut off. Reighn was looking distracted and he felt everything he was saying was falling on deaf ears. "Are you okay? You seem very distracted. I know you're nervous but Reighn it is very important that you listen to me now."  
  
She looked up and grinned. "No. It's not that I'm nervous. It's just I don't remember the last time I wore a skirt like this."  
  
He smiled despite himself. "You will look innocent in front of the court if you are dressed like that. Okay anyway we have Judge Samuel Donnell. He is a very fair so he won't take any crap from anyway which is even better because the DA we got will give plenty of it."  
  
The car they were driving in stopped suddenly and Reighn realised they had reached the courthouse already. The police officer in the front of the car got out and opened Reighns door. He began to put the handcuffs on.  
  
"Do you really have to put them on?" she asked.  
  
"It's standard procedure miss" he sighed. "Don't make any sudden movements or I put them back on."  
  
Sandy caught the guard's eye. "Thanks Bobby."  
  
"As long as your girl doesn't bolt we don't have a problem."  
  
The three entered the courthouse. They were led to a room. Sandy and Reighn went in and Bobby stood outside talking to a courthouse guard.  
  
"Sandy?" Reighn asked as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Yeah?" He was looking over his case notes.  
  
"Did you check the hospitals?"  
  
He kept looking down at his folder. He didn't know how to give her the news. He sighed quietly.  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
He looked up. "Reighn. I called all the hospitals in Los Angeles County. I called all the hospitals in Orange County and San Bernardino County and they weren't in any of the hospitals. So I called a friend of mine in the force and he made a few calls and he found out they were in Angel of Mercy hospital."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Yeah they discharged themselves AMA about 3 weeks ago."  
  
She didn't say anything else. Sandy looked back down at the papers in front of him. They both sat in silence until the court guard stuck his head in the door and said it was time.  
  
"Good luck kid" Bobby said as she passed him.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered back.  
  
When they entered the courtroom there was no judge. Sandy gently guided her up to the defence's table where they both sat. Reighn watched as a woman with dark hair approached the table next to theirs. She was wearing a navy trouser suit and was carrying a leather briefcase. She nodded at Sandy. He said hello back to her. A guard opened a door at the top right corner of the courtroom.  
  
"All rise for the judge" the guard called.  
  
The people in the courtroom stood up. A man wearing robes entered and walked up the steps to the judges' bench.  
  
A court clerk stood up. "Case docket Number 447853-B. State of California versus Reighn Toretto on the matter of hijacking and grievous bodily harm. The honourable Judge Samuel Donnell residing."  
  
"Be seated" the judge called from his bench.  
  
The court sat but Sandy and Dana remained standing.  
  
"Sandy Cohen for the defendant Your Honour."  
  
"Dana Carver for the Commonwealth, Your Honour."  
  
"Your Honour the defendant wishes for this trial to be thrown out. I believe it is ludicrous that this trial made it even this far. I find it ridiculous for the DA's office to try to convince a court that this young girl" he broke off and pointed to Reighn "is actually responsible for these hijackings, when the only evidence they actually have is family tie."  
  
The judge looked at Dana. "Ms Carver I trust that what Mr Cohen is saying is false."  
  
She looked a little guilty. "Your Honour the defendant has a track record for auto related charges. 18 months ago the defendant served 3 months for car theft. Previous and after this incident she has been cited for involvement with illegal street racing. And your honour the defendant is the sister of the man who is under investigation by the FBI for also committing these crimes."  
  
The judge looked a little angry. "I want to see both council in chambers right now."  
  
* * *  
  
The judge sat in chair and Sandy and Dana sat opposite him.  
  
"Ms Carver you and I and Sandy all know that that young girl is no more to blame for the hijackings than I am and I also feel that the DA's office is clutching at straws looking for someone to hold responsible." He turned to Sandy. "Where are her family?"  
  
"Her parents are both dead and her brother and sister, her legal guardians, are nowhere to be found."  
  
"So she has no-one? Is that right?"  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
The judge was looking at her file. "Her family own a house, a store and a garage which are just sitting there."  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
Mr Donnell then looked at Sandy. "If I find out from anybody that the only reason that that girl spent 3 months in jail, was in hopes that her brother came back I am going to be very angry."  
  
The judge then requested time from both council to think about his decision.  
  
* * *  
  
He re-entered the courtroom 20 minutes later. He told everyone to sit before beginning his speech.  
  
"I have reached my decision."  
  
Sandy and Reighn stood up.  
  
"Ms Toretto, like your council, I find it very difficult to believe you are responsible for these charges. So it is my ruling that you are not guilty of these charges. It has also come to my attention that your family owns a garage, a house and a store. Because your guardians are not around I hereby put them into trust for you. They are now legally yours to do what you want with them when you are 18."  
  
Reighn gasped.  
  
The judge continued, "Also Miss Toretto if you do know who is to blame it would serve you better to tell the police. That said you are free to go with the apologies of the court. Court dismissed." He banged his gravel, stood up and left the courtroom.  
  
Reighn turned to Sandy and impulsively hugged him. "Thank you so much Sandy."  
  
"Reighn you deserved to walk free." He began packing his briefcase.  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
He looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"So I own the garage and store they are mine."  
  
He smiled broadly. "They are yours when you turn 18."  
  
"So even if Dom and Mia come back – ''  
  
"They are yours."  
  
The two began walking out of the courtroom. They were greeted by Bobby.  
  
"Congratulations Reighn" he said.  
  
"Thanks Bobby."  
  
"So I guess I won't be seeing you back at work, huh?"  
  
She laughed. "No."  
  
"I'll miss you kid."  
  
"I'll miss you too Bobby."  
  
"I might see you around sometime. I gotta get back to work guys."  
  
They both said bye and Bobby went back to his car.  
  
Reighn turned to Sandy. "So what happens now?"  
  
Hey please review!! I should be able to get another chapter up by the end of the week. I still need a title if anyone can help me out. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed so far but I am transferring this story to the OC section because it is going to be a good while before Reighn will going to Mexico and meeting the team. There is so much to be written before it realistic for her to go. She will first be going during the Tijuana episode of the OC. But the team won't be going back then that's later in the story.  
  
Okay I'm writing chapter 3 now but I have exams coming up in a couple of weeks and I really cannot fail anything (curse continuous assessment!) so it might be a while before I get to post more than that.  
  
Thanks!!! 


	4. chapter 3

Oh my God thanks to the people who reviewed. It means so much. I don't live in LA or California and the geography I am using is from a 20-year-old encyclopaedia and a Hollywood/LA map I got free with Empire magazine so excuse me if it is wrong.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sandy and Reighn drove along the Pacific Coast Freeway in his jeep.  
  
"Seriously Sandy you don't have to do this." Reighn said.  
  
He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Reighn you're a good kid. You deserve a break."  
  
"Are you sure your wife will be cool with this?"  
  
"Yeah it's not the first time I brought home a client."  
  
Reighn looked out the window. "So you live in Orange County?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't sound like you're from LA."  
  
"I'm from the Bronx."  
  
"Really? In New York?" She seemed surprised.  
  
"Really."  
  
"How come you moved out here?"  
  
"I like the sun" he answered succinctly.  
  
She laughed. "Fair enough. What part of Orange County you guys live in?"  
  
"Newport Beach."  
  
"Holy crap. Are you shitting me?"  
  
He laughed, amused by her reaction. "No."  
  
"No offence Sandy but don't you got to be really rich to live there. I mean you're a public defender."  
  
"My wife is 'really rich'." He mimicked her tone.  
  
They lapsed into silence again. "You know you can put on a CD if you want." He reached over and pulled a CD holder out of the glove compartment. He tossed it in her lap. She began flicking through them.  
  
"So street racing huh?" Sandy began.  
  
"Yeah" she muttered still looking through the CDs. She didn't notice that he wanted her to elaborate. She chose a CD, put it in the player and pressed play. The opening chords of Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama' blared from the jeep's speakers.  
  
Sandy chuckled. "I didn't take you for a Lynyrd Skynyrd kind of girl."  
  
"Funny I didn't take you for a Celine Dion kind of guy." She retorted instantly holding up the CD.  
  
He cleared his throat. "That's my wife's."  
  
She nodded clearly not believing a word he was saying.  
  
They drove along for a while with Lynyrd Skynyrd playing. Reighn reached forward suddenly and popped in a different CD. The Beach Boys blasted from the speakers.  
  
"Now this is my kind of music" Sandy commented. He tried again. "So you used to street race?"  
  
"Not me really. My brother used to. He was King of the Streets man. Everyone tried to beat him, nobody could."  
  
"But on your record it says you were arrested for street racing."  
  
"Oh that was just small time stuff compared to what Dom used to do. Sometimes after school me and Jess would go down to USC and try to get people to drag for a couple hundred bucks. And those big macho college dudes would always think they could beat us, so they'd lay down the cash and lose. They would get pissed off. And once one of the guys tried to beat up Jesse and the cops were called. So the college guy is goin' to the cop these guys hustled us out of money by street racing so the cops arrested us. But then me and Jess told the cop how he'd tried to beat up Jess. So he was arrested for street racing and assault. That was a good day."  
  
That was the most Sandy had ever heard Reighn say altogether at once. He wanted her to talk more about her family and past but he didn't want to push her.  
  
"So is Jesse your best friend?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She paused as if she knew what Sandy was thinking. "Was" she answered shortly.  
  
"Was?" he asked.  
  
He got no response. She just kept staring out the window, tapping her foot to the music. They kept driving along and Sandy took the turnoff for Newport Beach. Reighn watched as they passed by all the beautiful houses in the expensive area. They kept driving until they reached a cream house at the top of a hill. Sandy pulled his jeep into the driveway.  
  
"Welcome to Casa de Cohen."  
  
The house was immense and striking. Sandy got out. Reighn followed him.  
  
"You should probably wait here until I come get you."  
  
He then bounded up the steps to the large house, briefcase in hand.  
  
"Dorothy you are so not in Kansas anymore" Reighn muttered to herself.  
  
Okay please review and I'm sorry it's so short. But in chapter 4 she meets Ryan and Seth and Kirsten (finally!) And I have that written out already so it should go up during the week. Thanks! 


	5. chapter 4

A/N: thanks for all the reviews keep 'em coming!!! I keep forgetting to put disclaimers on the chapters. I own anyone unfamiliar you see ... read.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Reighn stood outside the house waiting. She began to grow bored of waiting in the driveway and she didn't feel like smoking on someone's driveway, so she wandered down the drive, past the pillars to the street.  
  
She pulled her pack of cigarettes out of her jeans pocket. She put one in her mouth and lit it. She inhaled. God that felt good, she thought, even though she knew she was poisoning herself. With the cigarette in her hand she lowered herself to the curb. Reighn looked up and down the street. All the streets looked the same to her.  
  
Perfect.  
  
All perfectly manicured lawns.  
  
Perfectly painted houses.  
  
Perfectly clean street, no rubbish or anything strewn on it.  
  
Hell even the driveways here were perfect. No oil or weeds or even leaves on them. She shook her head slightly and took another drag from the cigarette dangling from her fingers.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the house  
  
Sandy and Kirsten were arguing in the kitchen. Seth and Ryan could hear that from their position by the Playstation. However they were speaking too low for them to catch the words they were saying.  
  
"Sandy are you really asking me to take a stranger into our home?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"You did it before" he pointed out. "You didn't want to then but look at how Ryan has turned out."  
  
She knew he was right. "Ryan is a special boy. He's one of a kind. How do we know she'll be the same?"  
  
"We don't. But we can take that shot."  
  
She sighed. "What's her story?"  
  
"Her brother hi-jacked some trucks and was under investigation by the Feds and he ran to Mexico with her sister and the rest of the family. So the FBI came after her and she took the blame even though there was no evidence on her. But the judge threw out the case."  
  
"So Super Sandy saved the day?" she teased.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What about her parents? Are they in Mexico too?"  
  
"Her parents are dead."  
  
"And her guardians are in Mexico. Poor kid" she murmured. She was silent for a few minutes. Sandy knew she was thinking it over.  
  
"Will it be permanent? Her staying with us?"  
  
"If you don't want it be. I'll have to call child services anyway."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yes she can stay we'll see how it works out. She's sleeping in the pool house."  
  
"Okay." Sandy kissed Kirsten gently. "You are so amazing you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" she said waving him out of the kitchen.  
  
Out on the kerb Reighn was smoking her fourth cigarette. Sandy walked down the driveway and sat beside her. She looked up at him. He gestured to the cigarette.  
  
"Those things are going to kill you," he said.  
  
She shrugged and put the cigarette to her mouth again.  
  
"You can stay with us. It's a trial run. You gotta stay out of trouble. Keep seeing your parole officer."  
  
She looked up at him. She was smiling. "Thanks a million Sandy."  
  
"Don't worry about. Okay you aren't allowed to smoke in the house and you are staying in the pool house. Is that okay?"  
  
She nodded. "It's perfect dude. Are you sure your wife's cool with this." "I talked her around. I am a lawyer after all."  
  
Reighn laughed at that. Sandy stood up.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Reighn got up off the curb. She flicked her cigarette butt into the street to join the other three and followed Sandy up the pristine driveway. He stood by the front door waiting for her to catch up.  
  
"You sure about this?" she asked, her voice laced with nervousness.  
  
"Yes" he stressed the word. "You ready?"  
  
She nodded slowly. Sandy pushed open the glass-panelled wooden door. She tagged along behind him into the house. She looked around. If outside had been clean then there was no words to describe inside.  
  
The place was immaculate. Absolutely spotless. The furniture of the living room was cream and tasteful. There didn't appear to be a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Jesus Reighn's house was never dirty, Mia used to make the team clean, but this was just plain ridiculous.  
  
A pretty blond woman stepped forward holding her hand out. "I'm Kirsten. Welcome to our home."  
  
"Thanks Mrs Cohen. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."  
  
"Reighn it is my pleasure. Sandy explained your situation and I want to help you. And please call me Kirsten."  
  
"Okay" Reighn replied uncertainty. She felt weird calling her by her first name.  
  
"Boys" Kirsten called.  
  
Reighn's attention was drawn to the TV. Sitting in front of it playing a Playstation were two boys who looked to be about her age. They turned to Kirsten.  
  
"Boys this is Reighn she will be staying with us."  
  
The two guys stood up and walked toward the three. The tall, gangly looking boy stuck out his hand. He had curly brown hair and dark eyes. He reminded Reighn of Jesse. She shook his offered hand.  
  
"I'm Seth." "Reighn."  
  
"Ah like the weather."  
  
"Seth" Sandy scolded him.  
  
The other guy stepped forward. He was smaller but looked stronger than Seth. He had sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had that bad boy thing going on. Reighn could tell she'd spent her life around bad boys. He, too, offered his hand.  
  
"I'm Ryan."  
  
"Reighn" she said as she shook his hand.  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen and Kirsten went to answer it, excusing herself. Ryan and Seth sat back down in front of the Playstation. Sandy sat down and gestured for Reighn to do the same.  
  
"Sandy" Kirsten called from the kitchen.  
  
Sandy stood up and with a reassuring glance at Reighn he left the room. Seth and Ryan were glancing warily at Reighn and Reighn was doing the same to them.  
  
"So Reighn are you a troubled teen too?" Seth asked breaking the ice, albeit in his usual blunt manner.  
  
She laughed lightly. "Sure. So Grand Theft Auto huh?"  
  
"Yup" Seth replied, eyes still on the game.  
  
"You want to play?" Ryan asked offering his controller to her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryan moved to the couch as Reighn sat beside Seth who was loading up a new game.  
  
"Now I hope you don't get too upset when I beat you sugar," he was saying as he completed his task.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be okay," she said dryly. "Wait which button is the accelerator?"  
  
Seth smirked. "The x button."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
The two started playing. For the first 30 seconds of the game Seth was leading but then Reighn started gaining on him. She won the race by 2 laps.  
  
Ryan burst into laughter at the shocked expression on Seth's face. "Dude she beat you!"  
  
"Yes thank you Ryan. We all saw the race but it's nice to have someone around to state the obvious" Seth shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch." Reighn said joining Ryan in his laughter. "Icy."  
  
"Whatever weather girl" he retorted. He couldn't think of a better comeback than that. He was too annoyed by his defeat and Ryan's taking pleasure in it.  
  
"Dude if you've got a problem with me name call me Ray like everyone else does."  
  
"Ray?" Seth mused quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later  
  
The three had played Grand Theft Auto for another hour or so after that with Reighn winning every race. She had eaten some food while watching Seth and Ryan battle it out. Eventually Seth wandered off to get ready. He was going to the movies with Anna. So Ryan and Reighn continued playing by themselves.  
  
"Ryan" someone called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be back okay" Ryan said getting up.  
  
Reighn started a single player game while Ryan left the room.  
  
In the kitchen Sandy was dressed in a tuxedo waiting to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Ryan can you do us a favour and show Reighn the pool house later. Kirsten and I have to go to this charity thing tonight." He looked less than happy at the thought of it. Ryan knew Sandy hated these events.  
  
"Just keep an eye on her. Get her settled in."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I wouldn't ask but we can't get out of this fundraiser."  
  
Kirsten swept into the kitchen wearing a long red dress. Sandy turned his attention to her.  
  
"You look absolutely ravishing tonight."  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
They kissed and Ryan turned away awkwardly.  
  
Kirsten turned to Ryan. "The bed is made in the pool house and there are towels in the bathroom."  
  
Sandy glanced at his watch. "We'd better go honey."  
  
"Okay. Bye Ryan. Thanks for doing this."  
  
"Not a problem. Have a nice night."  
  
The two said goodbye to Reighn as they passed through the living room. Seth had already left when Ryan went back into the living room. Reighn was playing by herself. He watched her for a minute. She was concentrating hard on the game.  
  
"Ray?" he called.  
  
"Mmm?" Her race finished and she won. She looked at Ryan after entering 'Ray' on the top score table.  
  
"You want me to show you the poolhouse?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
A/N: Okay I know that is really sudden ending but I wanted to give ye all a chapter. Chapter 5 is coming Ryan and Ray get talking about their past and families and maybe a trip back to Echo Park. Please review!!! 


End file.
